


Sleepytime

by parma



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Genderbending, suburban housing AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parma/pseuds/parma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting on the couch was really comfortable, Jim thought. Sitting there with Spock was even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepytime

Sitting on the couch was really comfortable, Jim thought. Sitting there with Spock was even better. Sitting in Spock's lap, her hair hanging over his face was good because it was funny watching him blow strands out of his face every so often, especially when she started bouncing and she couldn't tell whether he was huffing out of exasperation or panting in painful frustration.

His dick felt funny against her ass, she reflected, rubbing the thing between her cheeks. It was great when she was wearing her silky nightgown and he was reading her a story before bed, arms around her holding the book, chin on her shoulder and lips breathing words into her ear. Jim loved that, the cadence of his speech as she rubbed circles around him.

And then he'd lift her up by the waist and settle her clothed pussy against his clothed dick and carry her like that into her bedroom, dick bouncing into her every step of the way. Sometimes she'd squirm against him to feel the length twitch against her pussy, the way it throbbed and pulsed beneath his flannel pants. He'd sob, then, holding her against the wall in the hall while he gulped for air as he rubbed against her, finger on her clit through the cloth as he drank at her mouth until he spilled in his pants.

Then they'd walk to bed, exhausted and wet and panting and sleepy loose, and he'd kiss her on the forehead and her eyelids and her mouth and her titties before reluctantly parting and turning off the light.

Sometimes they'd fall asleep on the couch instead, him sprawled across the seat while she clung to his shoulders mid-grind against his dick, wet spill tacky on their sleep clothes the next morning. When that happened he held her against the washer and licked at her cunny until she cried, lapped and lapped at that sweet little hole, sucking at that tiny clit until her head snapped back and her toes curled and she screamed. Then he'd kiss it all better. He was a really great kisser, be it cunny or mouths, and he always used tongue.

Sometimes when they were watching on the TV she'd grab at his dick in his lap instead of the popcorn, too engrossed in watching that she didn't even notice her hand overshot the box. Jim used to apologize, but now that they were comfortable she'd lay her head in his lap and mouth at his cock through his pajamas as he stroked her hair, TV forgotten. Spock's dick was infinitely more interesting, and it made her mouth water every time she saw it peeking from beneath his waistband, glistening precum leaking at the tip that she'd lick off drop by drop until he shuddered against her mouth and flooded it with cum.

 

* * *

 

 

Once, Spock got so upset that he rubbed a finger up her cunny, just a bit, like checking whether the water was too hot or just warm enough. She was madness inside, heat and wet and tight inside and sucking his finger in with little thirsty spasms. And then he had to add two more, just to check if his fingers would be in consensus because her cunny was so unbelievably hot and wet and tight, but they loosened around his fingers just fine.

So Spock wanted to see if her cunny liked his cock, letting them kiss briefly and then rubbing all around her pussy before stabbing in and out quick and shallow. Her cunt wanted to swallow him so bad, though, hips arching and following as he pulled away, begging for more. Spock just had to put it inside, then, rubbing against her and feeling pelvic bones beneath the skin. And oh, it was so deep inside her, stretching and contracting and radiating so much heat and inflaming him even further. He was so incensed at her pussy's behavior that he wanted to give it a lesson, slamming in and out once and twice in slow, pointed succession. The sound was obscene, too, slippery flesh slapping wet against each other, and the smell rose into his nose.

Jim rubbed up and down on his length, then, while he was distracted, bouncing a few times to test the depth until he reached that aching itchy spot inside, oh, he was inside her and she never wanted him to leave. She ground her hips lovingly above him, figure eights across his hips that threatened to fall out from under her. Spock had to flip her over and push into her, nail her to the couch so they were never in danger of parting again, and he suckled gratefully at her titties when she smiled up at him all fond and approving. Oh god, he had to cum inside her, move his hips faster and hunch his ass to get it as deep as possible. He'd make a fucking mess inside her, see how she liked it for all the times he'd had to go to sleep with cum soaked pants, pubes pulling away in the morning, or pantsless, waiting for the laundry wash cycle to finish and the cold blowing on his poor pecker. He'd have to fuck his cum into her, make her all tacky and wet inside her heat.

He could feel her pulsing around his cock, then, muscles tightening to strangle and ripple around his shaft, and the twitching of her cunt squeezed him out as she came that his cock cried, overwhelmed to bursting by her everything. His spill, as he fucked into it, ran out sloppy trickling against her pussy, down her ass hole and butt cheeks, down his thighs and smattering against his pubes.

Spock held her close and licked at her neck, biting at her ear as she panted beneath him. Her thighs trembled around his waist, squeezing tight then loosening, slackening as she fell asleep. Spock licked into her open mouth and then, assured of her slumber, rose and got a damp washcloth from the bathroom, cleaning her and himself off. It was ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> It's titled like that because sex makes me feel sleepy. Also because I fell asleep several times over the course of writing this.


End file.
